It's not that easy
by Deviswriting
Summary: Summary : Boruto and Sarada had each other's back in all struggles and conflicts. What if a surprising revelation challenges their friendship in all it's forms? And compromises their feeling for each other. Will the ultimate duo survive ? (Boruto x Sarada) **HAITUS**
1. Special Name

Chapter 1: Special Name

Genre: Romance / Humor / Angst / Hurt

Rating: T

* * *

It was the month of March. The windows of all the buildings were frosted due to the cold weather outside, making the windows translucent. The bustling streets were lit with various vibrant colors, making the "nightlife" of the village glistening. Apart from street vendors selling various toys and food appetizers, there were many bars and strip clubs on the corner of the street. Among the many crowded places, one of the bars was filled with laughter and smell of expensive booze. The bar was one of the recommended places of the village, often visited by the previous Mizukage Mei Temuri. It was about midnight.

A brunette wearing her tactical uniform was in deep thought. Sitting on one of the bar stools, with two empty glasses of the "special vodka" made in the Village of the Mist. Her index finger kept swirling around the corners of the empty glass; her gaze was on the pacing of the finger. The bar was almost full, filled with top businessmen and top shinobi of the allied forces. Her gaze shifted towards the bartender, showing off his skills with the bottles with his water jutsu, making 10 bottles flip and juggle all together. She was amused by the act, realizing that ninja art could be used for acting as a clown. Her gaze went back to the glass, her fingers started to move again. She kept thinking about the memories that were flashing in her mind - About Konoha, her parents, Nanadaime Hokage, her friends and him.

 _Why did I have to be sent on a mission at this time of the year?_

.  
 _Why did it have to be this very day?_

" You are drifting off a lot Sarada-Chan, " Said a handsome of a man sitting next to her. " Are you missing home? ".  
"Huh…Sorry, Kagura kun! I think this is the first time I will spend my birthday outside of Konoha. " Said the tired Kunoichi. Sarada was in the Village Hidden in the Mist for a diplomatic mission. There was some political strife between the daimyos of both lands. , Nanadaime Hokage would have sent Shikamaru to handle something like this, but he wanted his successor to be trained in political matters.  
"Don't worry, Sarada-Chan. I think everyone back at home misses you too." Kagura said with some encouragement," And I think I am not that bad of a company, you know?"  
"Oh! Please don't think that way, I am enjoying myself! "Said reassuringly. " I think it's very sweet of you to spend some time with me rather than with your friends tonight".

Kagura blushed a little. "It's no problem. I think no one should spend their 20th birthday alone." He says while brushing his hair. Sarada always thought that Kagura was a good-looking guy and that he was the successor for the next Mizukage, made him very easy to connect with. Sarada and Kagura had developed a decent friendship over the years, but they never went together unofficially outside other than their professional environment.

" I think… that we have never really gone together… like this" Sarada said with a little patch of blush on her cheeks. Her voice trailed off. Looking at the blond silky hair made her wonder, _Do all blonds are this attractive? Or is it just her luck?_ , This led her mind to think of the idiot and her idol. She was fairly attracted to the Hokage but his son was just … the eye candy of all the girls of their age group (She was no exception).

"Earth to Sarada-Chan, Did you hear what just I said," He said while poking her cheek. Sarada was startled and sheepishly apologized.

"Sorry! Again!" Sarada said while waving her hands in the air and making a sorry cuteface.  
Looking at a startled Sarada, made Kagura blush even more, he had not seen such a cute side to a very serious and stoic woman. He always thought Sarada was beautiful and he always was very curious about her other expressions. Once, a very long time ago,when he was in Konoha for some business, he had seen how close Boruto was with Sarada. He always had his way with her; he could make her laugh, angry, excited and again a lot angry. He had always believed that Sarada and Boruto were dating until Sarada had made this misunderstanding clear. He was happy that his longtime crush was single. He finally had his chance to show his fun side to the brunette, and the timing was just perfect, a night just before her 20th birthday and no sign of Boruto.

"You know what! It's time for another round!" Kagura said with an unexpected enthusiasm." Another one please." requested the future Mizukage.

"Umm… Okay." Sarada wasn't fond of the drinks Kagura had been ordering. It did not feel right. This made her remember her previous birthday with a certain blond idiot. He always made the right choices when it comes to her. He knows about her more than anyone. Even Chocho and Sakura didn't know things that Boruto did. Sarada had her first drink on her last birthday with that idiot - Rice Whisky with soda. Her 19th birthday, if considered a success, was all because of him.  
They had their last round and they were fairly drunk. They talked a little about work and then landed a topic Kagura didn't want talk about.  
"Hahaha! Yeah-even Boruto would have loved that game! " She said with some excitement.  
"Yeah…" Kagura was a little disappointed that she kept thinking of him even when he is not here.  
"You don't know that how much he loves to play that stupid video game of his. Once I caught him playing that stupid game during a mission, I had to snatch it away… seriously he is still a child. He has always been one. He always gets on my nerves and he is such a big flirt. I have lost the count on how many fangirls just wait outside our apartment,just to SEE HIM! Argh, he makes me so mad. I wish he had more sense in him to keep the toilet seat clean while he takes a piss."  
Sarada trialed off about ranting on Boruto and his antics, meanwhile Kagura had gone into a deep state of unrest. Hearing about Boruto and Sarada sharing an apartment made him feel uneasy, very uneasy.

"Aa… Sarada-Chan? You live with Boruto?" Kagura asked with a pinch of hurt.

"Oh, yeah we both shifted together last year as we both wanted to be independent and not rely on our parents. And we could share the rent together" said the Kunoichi nonchalantly.

"But don't you think that a man and a woman sharing an apartment gives the wrong the idea" asked Kagura carefully.

"Yeah maybe but, Chocho was already sharing her an apartment with Sumire and Mitsuki wanted to live alone for his research purposes…Boruto and I don't care what other people think, it always been like that for us… being judged because of out parents status ... and regardless of how hard I'm on that idiot, I trust him the most." Sarada trailed off saying that. She was now deep in her thoughts. Thinking how long they have come together. How they could fight together with blinds on and with the strongest of the enemies. Fighting and supporting each other beyond the fighting and bloodshed. They were the anchors to each other, but these feelings were all subconsciously embedded in both of them, deep within them. But talking with Kagura and comparing Boruto to Kagura, made her realize how important Boruto was to her. He always knew what was best for her. Even when she didn't know what was best for her.

On the other hand, Kagura also trailed off in his thoughts this time. Thinking about how close Boruto was with Sarada, and how they had special names for each other. It made him fume with jealousy _Hmh, really "Idiot" What the hell? Why can't I get a special name? We have so much in common and still, she laughs remembering about that idiot. ARGH! No, calm down… I need to try harder._

"Umm Sarada-Chan… I know I have never said this to you, but I think that you have very beautiful…" Kagura said while being embarrassed.

"Sarada-Chan…. Sarada Chan… SARADA!" Kagura shouted enough to get Sarada's attention.

"Huh! Oh! Sorry hehe! I don't know what's happening to me!" Sarada was very sheepish and confused as to why was she thinking of that idiot when she was spending time with this handsome blond.

Kagura placed his hands on top of Sarada's,"No problem, I was saying that you have very beautiful eyes." Now Kagura was very stern with his answer.

"Thank you so much Kagura-kun," Said a blushing Sarada "I like your hair very much."

This surprised Kagura and blushed from the neck." Thank you Sarada-Chan"

"Umm, do you think that we can… you know have special names for each other" Kagura was very nervous by now.

"What special names?"

"Umm you know like you and Boruto have for each other" By now the Sarada slowly pulled her hands back on her laps. Kagura noticed the discomfort from Sarada and frowned.

"Oh, that! Well, I don't consider that a special name, it comes on its own, I just speak the truth! He is an idiot after all!"

"Haha! Yeah…But still, what would you call me?"

"Umm, what's wrong with Kagura kun? It's a nice name you know"

"Thanks, but I still think friends should have special names, like what does Boruto calls you, umm I can't remember…"

.

"Ah, Four Eyes" Sarada said with a little annoying voice.

"YEAH that, four eyes, I think that is a cute name"

"Hahaha, you think so? I think he gave me that name to mock me."

"Haha yeah but I think it's nice to be so… so open and carefree with each other."

"Hmm if you think like that then, yes it's nice to have special names."In between the talk, these two both had forgotten that there was a birthday they had to celebrate.

Kagura's eyes went onto the wall clock when he realized that he had prepared something special for Sarada – a boat ride under the star with champagne.

"Oh! It's about to be 12 in about an hour," Said Kagura, stopping the awkward silence.

"Oh yeah" Sarada wasn't expecting anything from Kagura for her birthday.

"Well, do you want to…" Kagura was about to ask her to come with him to the docks when he noticed the glasses trailing off to the tip of Sarada's nose. He moved his hand to slowly push the glasses back to its place. Their eyes met and this made Sarada blush and Kagura bushed even more after realizing what he had done. Kagura had never been this close to Sarada. They were leaning towards each other, close enough to even feel each other's breath, it was a very intimate moment for both of them.

 _Man, this is too close. I think this is the moment, I think I can I do this. Ok now or never. But, this is our first date, and I don't even know if this is a date… dammit I'm going for it. Kagura thought._

"If this is a staring contest, I would like to join in" a voice came from behind the sitting figures. They both turned to look at a man wearing a black hooded cloak with a sword at his back, very rugged look, like as if he has been traveling for a very long time. His ocean blues eyes had a tired look and he was holding a red rose in his hand.

"BORUTO", Sarada jumped out of excitement when she saw her best friend and jumped into his embrace. After two long months, she saw him. He was out on a mission traveling through many dimensions. He had taken steps to become more like his idol, Sarada's father - Sasuke. Even though she would not accept this in front of him, but she missed him a lot. His embrace gave her a warm feeling, which was lacking in her tonight. Her head perfectly fitted under the crook of his neck. She felt as if they were complete. Boruto brought his arm around her waist and whispered under her ear," Missed me?" This made Sarada blush from her neck. Boruto pulled his head away to look at her onyx eyes. Their eyes met and there it was, the longing to see each other for so long was all communicated through that glaze. Boruto pulled away his right hand from the embrace and poked her nose with the red rose. This made Sarada startle a bit and then she snatched the rose and pouted away from him.

"You have some guts coming all the way here," Sarada said with a strict voice." You can't abandon a mission for some trivial birthday".

"You know I didn't say that rose was for you," Sarada felt a little ashamed," and regarding the mission, I finished it earlier than expected." Said the blond shinobi.

Sarada turned around and motioned her hand to give the rose back. She didn't even look at him. Boruto flicked his fingers to use transportation jutsu and a huge bouquet of Sakura daffodils appeared in his left hand. "These are for you." Sarada took the bouquet and blushed even harder. Damn, he knows which flowers to get for me.

"And what about the rose" moving her hand to give the rose back to Boruto.

"That I got from some girl outside … hehe, I think it doesn't matter now" Boruto said sheepishly. Brushing his hand through his hair, revealing his blonde hair, which was under the black cloak.

"Idiot! Hmp" Sarada took both the rose and the daffodils and smelled them. Both were so soothing to her.

Meanwhile, Kagura saw the two best friends with absolute disappointment and jealousy. _That idiot destroyed my moment and those flowers aren't even fresh either. No taste! Sarada-Chan deserves better!_

"Um… I'm also here you guys." Kagura tries to get attention.

"Oh, Kagura! How's it going?"

"It's been great… _until you came_ ," Kagura said, saying the last part audible to himself only.

"Cool, anyways thanks for taking care of Sarada for me!" Boruto said with thumbs up.

"Yeah, no problem" Kagura replied. He felt as if a thousand kunai's had stabbed him at that very moment.

"Anyways, we are getting late Sarada! He is about to close his shop!" exclaimed the blond shinobi.

"What are you sayyyiiing…" Sarada was about to finish her sentence when Boruto pulled her out of the bar.

"What are you doing, you IDIOT?" Sarada was furious and confused where Boruto was taking her.

"Squids!" He said while running.

"What?!" She was very confused by now.

"We had our first squids at that shop! I want to relive that with you."

"Oh" Sarada blushed at the memory when it was the budding ages for their friendship. At that time she had a crush on him but, the times were tough, they had to fight a war, the way they lived their lives were at a risk. They did not have time to think about things like relationships. But now, they had time. She had the perfect moment to tell him what she felt for him.

 _ **To be continued**_

* * *

 **So if you like it and want more, review!**


	2. Yumi

Chapter 2: Yumi

Genre: Romance / Humor / Angst / Hurt

Rating: T

Beta Read by the amazing spacerune, go check her page out.

A/N: Listen to the song if you want to ;)

* * *

The night was getting foggier, making the visibility of the street worse. The street vendors started to close their shops, the people had started to disperse from the premises. From all the hustle and bustle there were two figures that couldn't care any less to their surroundings, as they were busy not backing down from the race for their very lives. The Uzumaki and Uchiha had been racing to reach the docks. Whoever wins – will treat the winner from his/her share.

Four eyes definitely got lucky this time! Boruto was referring to Sarada's Sharingan, which helped her look through the fog, with much-needed ease.

Dodging and making her way through the throng, she was about to reach the docks. She could smell the taste of victory when a black and blue halo halted her path.

Boruto's Eye

"Hey! That's cheating!" Sarada was furious and this made her use enhanced chakra control to jump leaps of distances. Boruto's right eye gave him the ability to travel through portals; on the other side of the portal was a completely different world, with a very ominous chakra that could not be detected, the exception being Boruto's eyes.

"Haha! It's about time I lead the score!" Boruto had reached the docks and was going to step out of the portal when a weight fell on him from above.

Sarada's last jump didn't go as she planned, a cat leaped onto her body, disturbing her balance. She expected a merciless fall but it didn't feel like she had fallen on a concrete floor. It felt soft and warm. Warm enough to cuddle into.

She slowly opened her eyes to see that one eye which used to be a pair. Those blue oceanic eyes, which made her wonder which was bluer – his eyes or the ocean – had become one. The other eye was only opened when Boruto activated his dojutsu. It was paler in comparison as it had been damaged in a battle before. Boruto lost the ability to see from that eye, lost the oceanic blue iris, but the powers of that eye remained intact.

Sarada was on top of Boruto, both of her hands were holding onto the shoulder blades and her feet tangled up with Boruto's. Visible heat rising onto her cheeks, she realized what was happening but her heart stopped her from moving

"Ahem" Boruto cleared his throat," umm Sarada, I think the guy is about to close his shop" Pointing towards the poorly lit squid stall and a tired owner packing the vegetable back into its containers.

Sarada got up quickly on her feet and pouted away,"Hmp! You think I didn't know that" There was blush still visible on her cheeks.

"Hehe, well, looks like no one won… again" Boruto got up, dusting off his black khaki pants." So, let's go …"

"Hehehe" Sarada snickered.

"What are you laughing at now, Four Eyes?" Asked the now confused blond, saying the last part with annoyance.

"I think the last I checked, the score was still 20 to 19 in my favor. " A wide grin appeared on Sarada. She crossed her arms and glared at the blond idiot as her glasses reflected the streetlights, making her eyes hide behind the lens of the glasses. "This means I'm still winning"

"But the bet was to win this race!"

"I know, I'm was just wondering out loud," Said the brunette with a teasing intent, "Hehe…"

"Oh, Boruto Kun, what are you doing here, and this late tonight?" Asked a girl with long brown hair; with blue eyes and wearing a cute braided bead strap floral print dress. She was coming from the other side of the docks.

"Hey, Yumi Chan," Said the blond waving at her," I was just hanging with my friend I told you about." Boruto had this wide grin when he looked at her.

Friend? Just friend

"Oh, so you must be Sarada-San?" Asked the mysterious girl.

"Yeah… I am" Sarada replied with a tinge of hostility. To be honest, Sarada had never seen such a pretty face in all her life. It looked like all the beauty genes had been given to her by the God itself.

"I suspected so, well can I call you Sarada-Chan?" Asked Yuri with her sweet voice," I have been a huge fan of your bravery and leadership in the war." Yumi said this while holding onto Sarada's hands, positioning her face near Sarada's.

"Hehe, well… If you say so," Sarada was embarrassed and taken by surprise, whenever a civilian praised them, it was always Boruto and his valor in the war. She was never praised when she was with Boruto like she would just disappear with his presence.

"Great!" Yumi exclaimed. Yuri's gaze went on to Sarada's bag; there was a rose and a bouquet of flowers hanging out of the zipper. "I see you have used the rose for a better use," Said the mysterious girl with a smirk.

"Huh, oh that…is not what you think it is" Boruto was nervous all of a sudden.

Sarada didn't know what was happening until everything clicked, or it may seem so…

Sarada hurried to take out the rose to give it back to its owner – Boruto. Sarada's heart was heavy like a thousand stones have been put onto it.

Yumi halted her by holding her hand,"You don't need to, it looks prettier with you." The smile that Yuri wore was so genuine that Sarada couldn't do anything but listen to her.

"Great! Sorry to disturb you guys, I think I'll take my leave," said the new girl.

"Oh, it's not a problem if you stay for a little while longer." Boruto's voice was softer than normal. Sarada didn't let this go unnoticed.

"Well, I think I am getting late for dinner…" Yumi was now already past the two figures," take care of yoursevles."

"Yeah, we will!" Boruto exclaimed cheerfully.

Yumi walked a few steps ahead, halted and then tilted her head backward,"And Boruto Kun… remember what I told you, we'll see you tomorrow!" Yumi said this while winking at Boruto.

After Yumi's figure was lost into the fog, the two did not speak, there was something on both of their minds. They bought their squids; luckily they were the last ones. Sat on the same steps they sat on their trip, all those years ago.

Sarada broke the awkward silence "Well, who is she?"

"Oh, Yumi Chan, she is a friend I met all long time ago, she owns a flower shop on the next street, I buy flowers from there only." Boruto looked so happy talking about her.

"And I didn't know about this special friend of yours." Sarada's voice had a tint of hostility.

"Oh… well, I didn't get the chance to talk about her with you" Boruto was nonchalant with his reply.

Talk about her? What is there to talk about?

"So…you have a thing for her," Sarada asked nervously

"What do you mean a thing for her?" Boruto was confused.

Idiot

"I mean like, like, are you attracted to her?" Sarada asked with a little annoyance in her voice.

"Huh? Um… yeah, I am attracted to her – she is kind, caring, loyal, faithful, always cooks the best food in this village." Boruto said all this like he had prepared this answer for a long time. "So, yeah, she is awesome to hang around with."

Sarada face palmed, losing all hope that Boruto would understand what she was talking about.

"Ah, anyways how are things with you, you know back at home," Boruto asked with a worried tone.

"Home is fine, business as usual, Mom is better now, and she is back to work. Um… the apartment remains the way I want it to be - clean" Sarada had a little smirk at the end.

"Hey!" Boruto playfully nudged Sarada, she giggled.

"Well, going on, I think I am doing fairly well under the Nanadaime, he even trusts me with this level of political strife," Sarada said with a proud grin.

"I seriously don't get what's so special about sitting and passing on papers?"

"Well, it is important if you had the patience to do so."

"But, to think of how you are doing your job, he will be proud of you." Sarada said this with a melancholic smile on her face while looking into the sea.

Boruto was also looking towards the endless sea, "I hope so too".

Flashback:

The room was half destroyed, L.E.D. lights were either half fallen or already on the floor, papers were scattered all over, a medical chair had blood all over it, there was another patch of blood that kept growing by the second. A body was lying on the floor, next to the medical chair.

"Sensei," A blond figure was hovering on the top the injured figures face. His eyes started to tear up.

"Leave now," the injured figure whispered into his ears, coughed a little blood in doing so, "You'll be late… save him."

Flashback end:

"Hey! Stop getting so sappy, it is my birthday eve after all" Sarada said with a playful tone."It should be me you should make comfortable, not the other way around!" Sarada pouted and crossed her hands against her chest.

Boruto had an idea and smirked, he pulled out the phone from Sarada's bag and played a song to dance to.

Dancing in the Dark Bruce Springsteen

"What are yoouu" Boruto pulled Sarada up and started to dance. Sarada had forgotten how good Boruto was at dancing, leading all the moves, making her laugh. Sarada was blushing so hard that she was dancing with Boruto, she had forgotten how good he was at dancing.

Both were dancing without any care in the world, as no problems existed at that very moment. Then Boruto pulled Sarada into a sudden hug as the song kept going on. This was unexpected.

"I need to tell you something" Boruto's voice was husky and serious, something was important.

"I also need to talk to you…about something" Sarada replied in a similar fashion.

"Really, what is it?" Boruto pulled back to see her face. He wore a worried smile.

"No, you wanted to talk first" Sarada retorted.

"It's no problem, you can tell me, I can wait" Boruto had his famous grin that makes any girl melt.

"Well, if you say so, I think I want to discuss our feel…"Sarada was about to finish her sentence as she was interrupted by a blast of confetti and loud noises of "Happy Birthday!"

Sarada looked around to see Chocho, Mitsuki, Shikadai, Iwabe, Denki, Wasabi and Namida all coming out of hiding. Sarada looked up to find Inojin blasting confetti from his painted bird. She was startled.

Chocho ran, pushed Boruto out of her way and bashed herself into Sarada's small figure." Sarada! I missed you so much and now you're twenty!" "Chocho…too tight" Sarada was almost out of breath.

"Okay, Chocho that's enough for the day" Shikadai while pulling her out of it.

"Happy birthday Sarada" Mitsuki tapped Sarada's shoulder. "I hope we didn't interrupt an important conversation." Mitsuki said with a smirk.

Did he?

"Don't tell me that you were eves dropping" Sarada was furious.

"We weren't able to listen but we did see your amazing dance moves" Mitsuki said with a teasing grin.

Both the figures flushed. Boruto was first to contort and complain, when the whole gang came and greeted Sarada.

Everyone had pooled in money to spend a whole day in the Land of Water. Sarada was the happiest she could be, this is all she wanted. It was obvious, but she had to ask whose idea it was, and it was indeed Boruto's. She couldn't help but blush at the idea of how much her Idiot would think about her. But, there was some concern about the encounter with that Yumi girl and her failed attempt to confess. She was unsure about something.

It was about 2 in the morning, when the party was about to finish. Sarada was in deep thought.

"Hey" A voice came from behind," You know the birthday girl needs to enjoy not just sit worry all day!"

"I'm not worrying Boruto," Lied the tired Kunoichi, "I'm just tired. "

"Well, you have a whole day of celebration for you," Boruto turned her around to see her face, "so you can't quit on us like that".

"Gasp, okay" Sarada said with no amount of energy in her.

"Now that I notice, where is Sumire?" Asked Sarada

"Oh, class rep said that she had some urgent business in the Land of Iron, I wonder what was that important".

"Well, she is the lead innovator in alien weaponology." Sarada shrugged and said, "I don't have a problem with her because she is doing this for the village. And as the future Hokage, I shall always think of the village first." Sarada said this with a proud tone.

"Again with the Hokage speech, huh," Boruto gasped out of annoyance, "By the way, you were trying to tell me something." Boruto reminded with eagerness.

"Oh, that, well… we can talk about that later…and what about you? You were telling me something." Sarada's voice was softer than usual.

"Um… you know we can talk about that later too," Boruto was sweating.

"Boruto" Sarada said with a deathly aura around her, "Tell."

"If you insist so then, um… I am," Boruto was about to finish his sentence as he was interrupted by a choking sound; they looked around to find Chocho choking on her chips. They all rushed to help her, Mitsuki ended up taking out the chip from her throat. Don't ask how.

It was 6 in the morning, when Boruto was packing his bag. He picked his bag and prepared to leave his room, he had already told Mitsuki that he needed to leave for some urgent work, so Mitsuki could explain to Sarada why he left without telling. Unbeknown to him, Sarada had got up early due to her work ethics and had seen him leave.

"You have some guts," Sarada said with a shivering cold voice." Leaving without telling me."

Boruto turned," I need to leave, it's urgent, Mitsuki would have told you about it."

"Leaving on my birthday, after all of this you did, you are leaving?" Sarada was annoyed by him.

"Sarada please try to understand, this is for the village, "Boruto said this but bit his lip out of guilt. It's not just for the village.

Sarada was amazed at the blond and his ability of use her own words against her, "Don't you dare use my words against me! ," Sarada hissed back.

"I'm not using the words against you! It is just the truth!"

"Hmp! And what is this mission you are going on, what is it so important that you are leaving me," Sarada said this while pointing the thumb at her self.

"Sarada – I can't tell" Boruto was looking at floor now, not able to look into her eyes, "It's classified."

Sarada had it enough of his antics, and now he was not even telling her what he was going to do, she trembled with anger. What was so classified that even the Hokage's apprentice can't know?

"How long?" Sarada's voice screeched with anger.

No answer.

"I asked-" Sarada was interrupted.

"I don't know."

There was silence; you could only hear the chirping of the sea gulls and the port workers near their hotel.

"There is a possibility it may take one year or it may take three, it depends on the mission," Boruto said while clutching something in his hands, which were in his pockets.

Sarada couldn't comprehend the information passed onto her, the situation, it eerily reminded her of her mother, even though Sarada's love was unrequited, she thought about her mother's suffering which only she saw within the walls of their house. And now the man her mother waited for so long, who only came like a blue moon and left like it did not matter to her – had died in his quest for atonement. Boruto reminded her of her father. He had become a very close reflection of him, wearing same type of clothes, same habits, same weapons and even the same coldness during a fight.

"You're going leave just like him". Sarada's voice was quivering," Aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Boruto furrowed his brows at her.

"You are going to leave us just like papa!" Sarada shouted. She was now panting "He never cared what we felt and neither do you!"

"Enough! I won't a hear word against sensei, he loved you and-" He was interrupted.

"Sensei, Sensei, Sensei what did you see in your sensei anyway" She was now just saying things, which she did not mean. She was angry at all the things that had happened to her since last night. Yumi, failed attempts, and now this.

"Sarada… he is your father," Boruto was shocked by her reaction.

She had her Sharingan activated now.

"Was," Sarada whispered," Now he is dead".

Sarada had tears welling up her eyes. Painful memories of the funeral were being replayed in her mind.

"Sara-" Boruto came closer to comfort her but was halted by her hand. "Leave." Sarada said this biting her lips, "Just leave now." She needed some space from him, some time to think, but the pain of him leaving was unbearable.

Boruto tried to reach out again but it was of no use, out of defeat, he turned around and left. Sarada watched the figure disappear into smoke.

She sat at the window of the room, where Boruto was living. It still smelled like him. She was feeling angry with him first and frustrated that he did not tell her about this ridiculous mission before accepting it, but deep within, she knew that he was right, that he was doing this for village. She felt guilty for shouting at him and saying all those things about her father and his sensei.

She stood up and ran for the docks to find the Idiot.

She kept looking for the boat that he left on, but she didn't know which place he was leaving for.

After looking for half and hour, she gave up and sat on one of the benches. Her gaze went on to a girl with brown hair and a beautiful face.

Yumi

Yumi travelled to the entrance point of the ship, she was holding a bento in her hands and a rose.

"You are late," Boruto said with a grin.

"I know, I'm sorry, Dai was not letting me cook, he needed some attention with his homework, you know kids these days, "Yumi said with her soft voice.

"Haha, well thanks for the bento," Boruto motioned his hands to get the bento, when Yumi slapped his hands away.

"Don't you steal his part of the food, okay?" Yumi threatened.

"Haha, obviously I wont" Boruto said while brushing his hair.

"Well, then take this and don't forget to give him the rose. He likes it from my shop only." Yumi said with authority.

"Yes ma'am."

"And tell him to take care of himself and that I…love him." This time Yumi had melancholic look on her and pink patch on her cheeks.

"Hahaha well I'll tell him everything except the 'I love you' part, you can tell him that yourself."

"I hope so too."

Boruto put his hand on top of her head, "Don't worry I won't let him do any thing reckless."

Yumi looked in his blue eye, all she could find was hope, and she gleamed with happiness. She hugged him tight and gave him a peck on the cheeks, "Thank you," Before leaving she turned around and said, "Don't worry about Sarada Chan, she will understand, like I did". And with that she left.

Boruto kept looking at the figure, which dissipated into the distance. He was still clutching the item he had in his palms. He slowly pulled it out, and looked at it, it was an Uchiha insignia necklace for Sarada. This was a way to say sorry to her, but he could not give it to her. He wanted to tell her about him leaving for a long time, but he failed to do so. And now she was angry. Then there was something she wanted to talk about, he was curious to know.

Was she? No, she will never choose me.

With that, Boruto entered the ship.

All this while Sarada was watching him from a distance. She was losing her mind, with all the assumptions she was making her mind, what did they talk about, why did she kiss…

She needed to vent all the anguish she was feeling inside her. She needed a distraction.

 **T.B.C.**

* * *

 **So if you like it and want more, review!**


End file.
